


Two Wrongs' Make A Right

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hungry, desperate, angry. Ruby is a scheming, horny hell-bitch. Sam is too hungry to care. Ruby never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs' Make A Right

Another demon refused to take a deal to get Dean back. Lilith still in the wind and no demon would tell him anything. Dean still burning in Hell. Another failed attempt to kill himself…he had been so close, only to be pulled from the windowsill by Ruby.

Sam had pushed her away from him and driven all night, at top speed away from her. But, as usual, when he opened the door of his motel room, she was there, wearing only a large t-shirt, looking quite at home.

Sam had pushed passed her again and now stood in the small bathroom, in front of the mirror. He stripped down to his underwear, then washed his face and took a deep breath and returned to the main room.

Ruby was leaning by the window, the t-shirt riding up her smooth thighs and her nipple were clearly visible through the white fabric. Sam turned away quickly, uncomfortably aware of his own body, clothed only by boxers. He sat down on the bed, next to his duffel bag and put his head in his hands.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispered and felt Ruby move towards him. She gently took his hands away and lifted his face so he was looking up at her.

"Yes you can." She said, but Sam scoffed and roughly shook her off him. Anger flared in Ruby and she slapped Sam, hard across the face; Sam made to stand up and fight, but Ruby pushed him back down and straddled his lap. Then she hugged him, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

"You can do it, Sam. I know you can." She said quietly, she drew back and showered Sam's face with healing kisses, sprinkling them along his jaw. She lingered around the corner of his mouth, making an unmistakable urge rise in Sam's stomach.

Reluctantly, Sam turned his head and caught her lips, fitted his hands on the small of her back. She tasted like liquid fire, he thought, savouring the flavour of her against his tongue. And he could smell her…her blood, as he breathed in deeply.

Knowing, as always, what he wanted—what he needed—Ruby upped the intensity of the kiss, slid her hands down his chest, then back up again, over his neck and into his long brown hair. An arrow of heat shot to Sam's cock and he reached into the duffel bag next to him and pulled out his steel knife.

When she saw it, Ruby moaned into his mouth—the sound desperate and erotic—and wriggled on top of Sam, rocking her hips forward to catch the ridge of his arousal. Sam's animal instinct was fighting and winning against his brain, which told him 'THIS IS WRONG.'

Sam found the hem of the t-shirt and tugged it up over her head, then cast it aside. He looked her up and down; she may have been a manipulative, smart-assed bitch of Hell, but their chemistry in bed was undeniable. At first Sam had tried to tell himself that it was only because of the demon blood thing, but then he realised they just had a talent in the sack. He still hated her…her kind…everything, but he couldn't control himself around her.

Roughly he lifted her up, turned around and tossed her onto the bed. Then, looking at her with a cruel lust, he straddled her and with the knife he cut a deep gash into her left nipple. Ruby screamed in pain…but not the bad pain…she lay panting lustfully, her eyes had flicked to black momentarily and then breathing heavily Sam bent his head forward and drew her bloody nipple into his mouth, and began to drink. The hot blood shot into him and he felt himself begin to spin with pleasure. Ruby gasped and threw her head back in pleasure.

"I love it when you do that," Ruby told him huskily. "I can feel it all the way down here," she said, rubbing herself against him.

Sam growled low in his throat as his cock jerked almost painfully. The only thing that separated him from her was a pair of boxer shorts. She lifted her arms and began to stroke feather-like fingers over Sam's muscular back, causing a wave of gooseflesh to break out over his skin. Sam felt a single bead of moisture leak from his cock, he sucked harder on her nipple, feeling the blood boil and fill him with it's dark power.

She lifted her hips against him and gasped as the pleasure barbed through her. "I want you," she said, her voice throaty and broken and every bit as desperate as he was.

Sam shifted on top of her, freeing himself from his shorts and felt her warm juices slide over the swollen head of his cock.

He stopped drinking her blood and looked up at her; the blood was dripping from his lips and his chin was stained with it.

Ruby's mouth opened in a silent O of pleasure and she moved against him once more, bumping the head of him against her clit. "Fuck, that feels good," she told him, arching her neck back.

Sam pushed against her roughly, deliberately coating the length of him with her wet heat. "Shut up, bitch." He hissed, wanting to make sure she knew how much he still hated her.

A sexy chuckle rattled up her throat and her eyes flicked to black. "Fuck you, Sammy," she said, lustfully. Then she arched herself up, positioned him at her entrance and he impaled her without a second thought.

Ruby threw her head back, her lids drooped and a gasp of sheer erotic delight slipped past her lips.

Sam rammed into her again, his bloody mouth shut tightly and his hands clutched the bedspread either side of the demon's head. Ruby put her hand behind Sam's head and her mouth found his once more, desperate, frantic, but confident and sure. She could taste her own blood and she savoured it on her tongue, using her other hand to touch her blood drenched nipple. She broke the kiss and put her now bloody fingers in Sam's mouth, he sucked.

"Sam," she groaned, watching Sam, as he pounded harshly into her depths. "I'm going to—I think—"

The seed of climax had taken root, Sam knew, quickening his violent thrusts. He reached down between their joined bodies, found the bud nestled in the peak of her curls and rubbed her brutally.

Predictably, the demon went wild.

Her breath came in short broken gasps, she tightened around him, making his balls shrink and his cock threaten to explode. Sam set his jaw and pounded her even harder.

A second later, she went rigid with release, a long scream tore from her throat, and she convulsed around him.

Sam's own release followed hers. The orgasm shot so hard from his loins, it would have blasted paint off the wall. In fact when he yelled, his psychic sense, now strong from Ruby's blood, lashed out and the TV exploded and lay smouldering on the motel carpet. Sam went weak—literally weak. His vision blackened around the edges, his breath came in ragged gasps and he collapsed next to Ruby, his whole body shaking.

He was wrong. She was wrong. But, together, they made it right


End file.
